twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick TF89
Thomas fan 89, 'now Nick TF89, is a user who joined YouTube on November 18th, 2012. He began making wooden railway videos in 2013. He currently has over 1,000 subscribers. '2012 Pre-TWRC TF89 started his channel off on November 18th, 2012 under the name, Kongu Mahri. He then made only a handful of Lego videos with bad camera quality, Nick's channel was going absolutely, nowhere. He didn't even gain a subscriber until the summer! Although he had an average of 2 views on each video, he was happy. He then remembered watching videos by a person called, ThomasWoodenRailway, years ago. Little did Nick know, that ThomasWoodenRailway had become a huge success and the Thomas Wooden Railway Community was bustling with activity. After ending the Lego videos with a 3-part movie, Nick decided to start TWR videos. He wanted to entertain viewers like how ThomasWoodenRailway had entertained him. He wanted to join the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. Early 2013 2013 was a new beginning for Nick. He created THE THOMAS CHRONICLES, and after a month, he said goodbye to THE THOMAS CHRONICLES. The series was filmed on the floor of an empty room a layout, similar to ThomasWoodenRailway's older videos. Holding an iPod vertically gives bad camera quality, but holding it horizontally gives better quality. He managed to discover this, after his first season. Also, it wasn't that Nick didn't like his creation, he thought it was too similar to other TWR shows. The idea of Thomas and his friends living on the island of Sodor, living out their lives just seemed a bit, overused, to him. He wanted more action, more adventure, highly developed characters, and exotic locations. But there was one thing in his way, how would he do it? The next day would be the answer..... 'A Ghostly Concept' Sometime after the end of THE THOMAS CHRONICLES, Nick started to re-watch old episodes of Thomas and Friends. One episode he re-watched was called Ghost Train. (Percy's Ghostly Trick in the US) Either way, Nick read the comment section. One user told a tale of an evil engine that looked similar to Thomas. This engine was named Timothy. This story is obviously fake, but Nick, being the idiot he was back then, believed it. He went straight onto the internet and what did he find? The Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. He didn't read the rules, he didn't even know they existed. He made a page on the engine, twice, but it got deleted. Nick got into an argument with a user, Thomasthetankmoosh, something like that. He then learned that there are rules to follow and he soon apologized. He then remembered that the comment said the engine was either number 0 or 89. Nick had also just purchased a 2013 wooden railway Connor. He had an idea. What Nick was about to create, would shift gears in his YouTube experience, and change the course of his channel's history. Enter Quest 89. 'The ''Quest Begins' The idea hit him. On the run from scrap with 3 friends, the speed (Thomas), the brain (Percy), and the spy (Ivo Hugh). Connor ventures on a quest to find the mythical engine, 089 to help him change his fate and stop the evil forces of The Diesel Army. Nick also renamed and changed the personality of many Thomas characters, as well as making his own. He even made a model of a character from TUGS called Frank. This got Nick noticed, this got him out there. Continuing Quest 89, he gained more and more subscribers and things were looking good. Then in November of 2013, he made a special video about his 1 year on YouTube celebration. He announced Quest 89, season 2. But, if you read on, you will see that it didn't go as planned... 'The First Hiatus A mistake was then made: Nick took a break from YouTube after the first season of Quest 89 ended, dropping his subscriber amount. Focusing more on Xbox and gaming, TF89 made his second channel, OfficialQuest89. OfficialQuest89 had no videos uploaded until September, but that is another tale. He then remembered the days when he made TWR videos and found himself rushing back to his old channel. He now does gaming videos for friends at school, but will also have TWR videos as his main priority, as they hold a special place in his heart. '''November 2014- 2 Years on YouTube After releasing a prequel film to Quest 89, The Origins of 089, and making a spin-off series, thomasfan 89 ended his second year with 75 subscribers. A character in Origins of 089, Clewp, was based on thomasfan himself, and Clewp is planned to receive his own series, Rails of Europe. Characters based on his friends, and episodes based on real-life events, Nick connected his TWR channel to his life. Thomasfan89 has changed his name from thomas fan to thomasfan 89. Unfortunately, Rails of Europe: The First Movie was put on the back burner so that Nick could work on other projects such as continuing Quest 89. Read on to see what happened to it. 'January-April 2015' Nick focused more on his gaming channel, OfficialQuest89. He filmed about 2 scenes of the R.O.E. Movie, and that was it. This continued for a while until the said clip was uploaded. He then uploaded episode 15 of Quest 89, Steam Search Part 1. TF89 also uploaded the trailer for ROE, and a restored version on the "Origins of 089 Movie" 'May-August 2015' Nick has announced a new movie, A Tale of Two Trains. It is about what would happen if the Timothy '''from the paragraph listed above, met the Timothy from Tale of the Brave. Speaking of Tale of the Brave, Nick has announced that he will be doing a wooden railway remake of the film. He uploaded up to part 4 of the ROE movie, after which never touched ROE again. He uploaded his QNA video and started a review series called shelved reviews. He finished season 2 of Quest 89 and continued to release clips, teasers, and updates for A Tale of Two Trains (AToTT). Finally, in early August he began uploading Season 3 of Quest 89, getting up to episode 4 by the end of August. '''September-December 2015 In September, Nick got episode 5, 6 part 1, and 6 part 2 out, as well as a teaser of AToTT. Nick kicked off October with an update video talking about how he wasn't getting much done on AToTT dude to school but was getting progress on continuing season 3 of Quest 89, and how he's been upping the quality of his episodes in recent months. Nick stayed quiet for a while but then released an update saying he wants to get AToTT out on Halloween, so all projects were postponed. By November, AToTT part 1 and 2 were finally released, though trouble followed. Early December Nick's computer completely broke, not allowing him to access any files, or work on any videos. Almost of AToTT was gone. He decided to use this time to completely overhaul his set. Here's an Image of what his computer looked like, and his reaction on Twitter. January 2016 In January, Nick returned and released a collection video. He spent the remainder of January uploading themes made by himself to be used in Quest 89. He made a vote of what people wanted to see on his channel until his set was completely ready. Not too much later he made an update video showing his new set and explaining the past month. After uploading the twenty-seventh and first filler episode of Quest 89, Smudger, Nick did a few 'remake battles' with his good friend, OliverTheGWREngine. The videos were both of them remaking the same episode and having the footage be placed side by side with one track of audio. Users were asked to vote on who did the best, but not many people voted and the series is currently on hiatus. Summer came, and so did another update. Nick claimed he would have much more time to film in the summer, but this was proven wrong as he was only home for about 1/3 of the summer and Honors World History work took up a majority of this time. Episode 28, Personal Game, was released however. 'Clearing Things Up - Present' School had started once more and this time Nick had a lot more work to do. He considered going on hiatus, but did an update instead, clearing up everything. He explained the many reasons ATOTT failed, mainly because the script wasn't written correctly. (A portion of the script was written, then that bit was filmed, edited and uploaded.) That was the first time Nick used a script, but he began using one correctly in Smudger and continues to do so. (Completing a script, then filming/editing). Nick then explained ATOTT would be rewritten with the help of others and turned into episode 31. Nick is currently working on episodes 29 and 30, The Ones Who Know ''and ''The Road to Sodor ''respectively. He also plans to remaster the first two seasons of his series, similar to how EnterprisingEngine93 did, as the episodes have not aged well. '''Other YouTube Names' Thomasfan 89 isn't the only username Nick has had! Check these out! *SplatterButchFan- Never used *Kongu Mahri- Name Late 2012-Mid 2013 *thomas fan- Name Mid 2013-Late 2014 *thomasfan 89- Current name *OfficialQuest89- Gaming Channel 'Social Media' Keep up-to-date with thomasfan 89 on all of his social media accounts! YouTube: thomasfan 89 Twitter: @NickTf89 Instagram: real_nick_tf89 Quest 89 Wiki: https://quest-89.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_89_Wiki Category:2012 Category:Active Members Category:Custom Makers